


A Worm Named Sunrise

by cthchewy (pyrrhic_victoly)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Dorks in Love, F/M, Nookworms, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Weird Fluff, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/cthchewy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tavros raises game grubs for a living and his 1337 haxx0r girlfriend happens to come across a cute stray grub crawling around the hive...  (Hint: it's a nookworm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worm Named Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=45891364#cmt45891364
> 
> (I swear one of these days I will write porn that is not either a parody or really fucking weird.)

"Ohmigod. So. Cute!"

Sometimes grubs get out of their pens, but you've never seen this one before. It's a pale yellow in front and orangey-red in the back and just so squishable! It even has a little wagging grub tail! This one is extra fat and happy, almost like a little puppy. You're more of a cat person, but doggy enthusiasm is also hella cute.

How can you resist? You really, really can't. You pick up the chubby grubby and it goes "cheep!" before snuggling into your arms. You go back to doing what you were doing before, which was sitting on the couch, kicking your legs a bit, wondering if you shouldn't prepare something sexy for when Tavros gets back. Like, would he appreciate coming home to smoking hot naked-girlfriend-on-the-couch? Or would he prefer wifey-in-the-kitchen roleplay? Gosh, how do relationships work anyhow.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you've been dating Tavros Nitram for a couple months now; you can definitely say that it has been, from your limited experience, the best relationship you've ever had. Then again, you always thought you'd end up with someone who was like Dirk only not gay, or like Jane only not straight. Or maybe someone who had, like, Jake's tight butt, but wasn't Jake. Whatevs! There wasn't a lot of fantasizing material in the post-apocalyptic world you came from, okay? You had low expectations. You never thought you'd meet a troll who was just so freakin' _cute_.

(Just like this grubby! You tickle the grub's feet and it faceplants into your boobs, wiggling all the while. Socutesocutesocute.)

Tavros also lets you have free run of his geeky paradise even when he's out. That is a bonus you did not expect but are certainly not complaining about. Your boyfriend's hive is pretty much the coolest place ever. He breeds fiduspawn and game grubs, and he does it totes professionally so you get exclusive access to the latest goods. You get to be a game tester and everything! You and his other geeky friend Sollux have even coded your own games for Tavros to breed into grubs, and it fills your heart with pride every time you see one of your "babies" crawl by.

It's a gamer girl's dream in here - pens and terrariums everywhere filled with plump little grubs rolling about, munching on fresh hay and grub chow, making tiny 'cheep cheep' sounds that you take to mean 'Play me!' It's the best place to hang out and maybe make out a little… or a lot. Or do other things a lot. Hot dorky interspecies action, yeah!!

You like wizards; he likes fairies. It is the BEST CONBO.

*combo

"Imma name you Tequila Sunrise," you say to the grub formerly known as Chubby Grubby.

“Cheep!”

The newly christened Tequila Sunrise squirms around on your chest as if it's looking for something. While it's occupied, you poke its butt a little and are surprised to see there's no grub port. Huh. So this cutie isn't a game grub? But it's too big to be awaiting programming.

Maybe it got loose as a baby and was too big to be programmed when Tavros finally found it again. It sure does seem like an adventurous one, and Tavvy-baby is too nice to cull any of his grubs, so he decided to keep this one as a pet anyway. Yup, that's gotta be it.

You nod affirmatively to yourself. You've also decided that this is the perfect scenario for your boyfriend to walk in on. He'll be all "Honey, I'm home", and then he'll practically melt at the sight of you snuggling up to Tequila Sunrise. Best surprise ever.

Tavros _does_ walk in. He _is_ surprised.

He starts screaming, actually.

Oh noooooo.

“What’s wrong?” You leap off the couch with Tequila Sunrise still cradled to your chest and lay a comforting hand on Tavros’ shoulder. “Hey, hey it’s okay, whatever it is. You can tell me.”

“W-why do you h-h-have the nnnn— the worm!”

Nnnnnn?

Oh. _Oh_. OH. It’s a nookworm. Probably.

“Um, wow,” you say. “Is this a nookworm? Because I've kind of wanted to try one.”

You had no idea nookworms looked like this. When the worlds combined after The Game, humans got introduced to a lot of troll concepts that were just plain weird, like having bio-everything. Grub-everything, in particular. They ate grubs, kept grubs as pets, used grub-based appliances in their hives, drove literal buggies to work, and sometimes plugged grubs into other grubs to play games or videos.

The insect part doesn’t weird you out like it does a lot of humans. You were raised by carapacians, who are also an insectoid species. Carapacians are really friendly and communal, though; from your experience even more so than humans. (Or maybe that was just the result of your adoptive family being a self-reliant exile community?) Being insectoid is all they have in common with trolls, so your human/carapacian bias is such that the majority of troll culture is still violent and horrible and you don’t like it.

It’s still _different_ , that’s the main thing, and you’ll admit to finding some of their grub-foods to be gross-looking. Maybe it’s not the most progressive of you, but you’re glad Tavros eats more veggies than meat so you don’t have to deal with him chowing down on beefgrub heads because they are _gross-looking_.

Along this line, you’ve also heard your fair share of horror stories about human-troll relationships and the Surprise Nookworm. It’s usually the ultimate deal-breaker, destroyer of xeno romances. The stories are so exaggerated that you’ve been thinking nookworms must look a thousand times worse than beefgrubs. On the troll side, you’ve heard that nookworms _feel_ awesome, and so you’ve been torn between wanting to eventually try them and worrying that you’ll freak when you see one. Wouldn’t that just be the worst? “Hey, Tavros, now that we’re in a committed and trusting relationship, I’d like to try this really kinky shiz with you… Ahhhh, get it the fuck away from me!”

You sit back down on the couch and pat the seat next to you. Tavros has mostly recovered from the shock at this point. His cheeks are still a dusky brown, and his breathing hitches a little when his eyes drift to the nookworm in your arms.

“Uh,” he says, “are you sure that is a thing, that you really want to do? Or are you just, trying to tell me that there’s no shame in self-pailing, because I know there isn’t, but this is a bit different, and a newer development, and it’s still a weird thing for me to talk about.”

He tends to ramble when he’s flustered, which makes it harder to piece together the meaning. While contemplating his words, you idly pat Tequila Sunrise on the head and it says “Cheep!” And then you start to think about Tavros playing with his nookworm and… that’s kind of hot? They’re both really really cute. They could be really really cute together. Also sexxay. Like whoa. This was not something you knew you wanted, but boy do you want it now that the thought has crossed your mind.

Since you’ve never been one for endlessly beating around the bush *cough*Dirk*cough*, you try to reassure Tavros that you’re very much okay with the fact that you’re holding his living, squirming sex toy-pet-thing. “You know I won’t judge, right? I’m not gonna be like ‘oh noes Tavvy doesn’t think sex with me is fulfilling enough boo hoo’. I mean, I’m not exactly sporting any biological nook-filling equipment, so if you need a lil’ somethin’-somethin’ for that, I’m down with it.”

“What. No, I, uh, it’s not my nookworm, exactly. I didn’t want you to find out about my side business this way.”

Waitaminute. “Side business?”

“I breed them,” he says, voice coming out as a whisper, “in the posterior storage block.”

Wow. Okay. So. You’re going to press him for a tour later, because you feel stupid for thinking that room was full of nothing but extra supplies. Currently, there’s the sexy sex matter to take care of…

“Ah, but do you _test_ them?” you ask.

“No! They’re very expensive, and my clients wouldn’t be happy with, uh, used merchandise.”

“Tsk, tsk! That’s no good. You’ve always gotta have beta testers.”

“And that… would be you?”

“Well, _maybe_ , but it’s up to you. I just think it could be fun. Is it?”

He shifts and fidgets as he sits down, grabbing a cushion and hugging it to his chest. “It… is very fun, or so I’ve heard. For trolls. Which you are not, so I don’t know if it would be very fun for you, because they’re _nook_ worms, and humans don’t have nooks, not really.”

“Some of us have nook-like orifish– orifices, which should be good enough, right?”

“Perhaps, enough to interest the worm, but that says nothing about how, uh, you would feel, about having it in you, or about how the secretions, which are aphrodisiacs for trolls, would affect a human.”

He makes a good point. As far as you know, no one has studied the chemistry of nookworm secretions and their potential effects on humans. You know it isn’t dangerous, since nobody has died or otherwise suffered from anything more serious than disgust, but what if it stings or burns in a totally not-sexy way?

“Then maybe we can… try it together? You go first, show me how it’s done, and then we’ll see if humans have compatible hardware too.”

Tavros bites his lip, looking interested but not entirely sure whether he’s on board for this or not.

You lift up your new worm friend. “Whaddaya say we keep this one for ‘quality inspection’?”

 

* * *

 

Tavros is spread in front of you on the concupiscent platform, panting softly, toes curling into the sheets, and you think you’ve never seen anything sexier, cliché as that sounds. The nookworm perks up as soon as it smells compatible hardware; it starts nosing forward to Tavros’ nook, which is nicely wet and stretched from your fingers.

His bulge curls around nothing, streaking caramel-colored fluids across his abdomen. You gently tug it out of the way because you want to _see_ as the nookworm makes its way in. Tavros keens, then, embarrassed and trying to bring his knees together to hide it from you.

“Don’t hide. C’mon, let me see.”

“For, uh, educational purposes,” he says.

“Yes, that. Schoolfeed me, baby. That’s totally how sex ed works, isn’t it?”

“Let’s… pretend that it is.”

“Good, because we’re about to have sexy sex that is sexy.”

Obviously, neither of you are any good at bedroom talk. You make up for it with enthusiasm.

The nookworm determinedly makes its way forth, just an inch at first, and then another. You keep a grip on the other end to make sure it goes in slowly. Tavros’ thighs shake with the effort to keep them open. Inch, pause, inch. Tavros gasps with every forward movement. You can only imagine what it feels like for him, to have something inside that’s fleshy, pulsing, _alive_.

Tavros shivers, and you soothe him with long strokes against his belly and sides. His eyes are shut tight now, face set in a grimace that straddles the fine line between disgust and arousal. Not surprising, since nookworm use is still considered a pretty deviant act even among trolls.

“Tav, you doing okay?” You leave one hand idly stroking his hip while the other one moves toward his stuffed and leaking nook. He replies with a breathless “Uh huh,” and so you continue on to, gently, almost a tickle, trace where they’re connected. It’s warm and slick under your fingertips. The worm squirms with renewed vigor at your touch.

You trace along the lips of Tavros’ nook, eyes following along with something akin to scientific curiosity. While you can feel yourself growing wet, your focus is on the sight before you, and on the troll whose nook is stretched tight around the living sex toy. You press harder with your fingers, slipping one, then two, alongside the worm to feel it from the inside.

Tavros is softly grunting and gasping. He bites his lower lip With a choked off cry, he comes just like that, nook clenching around the worm and your fingers, bulge thrashing wildly and spilling over his belly, untouched.

You grin, though he can’t see it with the way he’s flopped bonelessly across the sheets, occasional aftershocks shaking across his splayed out limbs. You tug the worm out by its tail, and Tavros gasps again, groaning louder than he had before because of the unexpected nature of the movement.

The worm has ceased squirming and so slides out easily. “Good boy, Sunrise!” You pat Sunrise on the head, to which he replies with a sleepy “chee~p”.

“Did you… name the worm?” Tavros, catching his breath, stares at you with one barely open eye.

“Yes!’

“Lemme, um, rest for a sec. Then maybe I can, form a proper response to that. And, uh, reciprocate?”

That is a good plan. You are definitely up for that. But first, cuddles.

(Tavros is a bit weirded out that you put Sunrise on the pillow next to you, but he’s cool and just kind of rolls with it.)

 

* * *

 

 

The “Nookworm Nook” (pun intended) is nicer than you thought it would be. The storage block is dark but for individual heat lamps above the shelves full of baby nookworm terrariums lining one of the walls. It’s almost like the way humans raise snakes in those herpatololol-something reptile zoos. The adult nookworms are in individual cages along the other wall, each tagged with hatch date, maturity date, and shipping information. There are long thin ones and short stubby ones; there’s a huge one that you’d call “Hulk” if it were green instead of blue. You’re surrounded by nookworms of all shapes and sizes snuffling about and being wormy.

Sunrise sits on your shoulder while Tavros gives you the tour. Poor little worm’s all tuckered out after its first real meal. (Tavros keeps sneaking glances in its direction.)

“Why would you, uh, name him Sunrise?” he finally asks. “That’s like naming him Nook Destroyer, which isn’t, uh, very fitting seeing as my nook is, thankfully intact.”

“Sunrise is a _cute_ name. S’not my fault trolls are scared of a lil’ solar radiation.” You lift up the giant blue nookworm you spotted earlier. It’s bigger than your forearm and very hefty; it’s so big it says _chup_ instead of _cheep_. “Now this guy, _this_ is a Nook Destroyer.”

“Oh, well, I hope not. Because that one is on hold for someone, and even though bluebloods are sturdy, I sincerely hope his nook does not end up, uh, destroyed… I say this as a concerned business owner, and not as a friend or anything, since I don’t know this person, personally, at all.”

Tavros is so considerate! (And a horrible liar. He definitely knows this person personally. You quite suspect that you know this person personally as well.) You kiss him in a room full of nookworms. It’s very sweet and not creepy at all. Honest.


End file.
